gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Chilton
American |status = Alive |family = Unnamed parents |affiliations = Niko Bellic (boyfriend, optional) |vehicles = Pink Stretch (mentioned) |voice = Samantha Soule }} Alexandra "Alex" Chilton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a datable character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Alex can be met on craplist.net in the women seeking men section. Alex lives on Silicon Street in Lancaster, Algonquin, a couple of blocks up from Niko's safehouse. She refers to Niko as the "Mysterious European" on her blog but also uses Niko's name on occasion. Biography Childhood Alex was born in 1979 in Middle Park East, where she has lived her entire life, and belongs to a very wealthy family. She has extreme issues with her mother, who verbally abused her by constantly telling her she was not pretty. Due to this bullying Alex received from her mother, she once had an eating disorder, and currently spends a lot of money on plastic surgery. According to her blog, she lost her virginity to her doctor at the age of 15 and still sleeps with him for prescription drugs. She has been sexually active ever since, having slept with her gym teacher on her sixteenth birthday. Soon after receiving her driver's license at 16, she was arrested for DUI. She still hates her mother, but receives all her money from her parents. She once very harshly stated that: she's happy her mother has been diagnosed with cancer in her abdomen. Personality Alex is a stereotype of most wealthy women approaching their thirties, being somewhat materialistic and highly involved in liberal arts. She once went to college to study psychology, English and writing (as early as 1997), and though she slept with her writing teacher Mr. Hopkins to receive an A in one class, and even though she achieved a psychology major, she eventually dropped out. She is currently very involved in a blog, and aspires to write books and even movies about herself (on two dates, she first says she is discussing it with a movie producer that she is dating, then says they didn't make the deal). Though she normally mends her self-esteem issues with shopping and blogging, whilst drunk, she will admit that she hates herself. She also likes it when Niko takes her to the strip clubs: The Triangle Club and Honkers, which she expresses is supposed to give her ideas for intercourse with Niko. Prior to dating Niko, she writes on her blog about beginning to date an old man with a prosthetic limb and "more money than a third-world country" (for reference, the twenty poorest countries in the world have GDPs between $100 and $850 million), who met her online and sent her a picture of his grandson, claiming it to be himself. She continued to date him, despite unpleasurable sex and his breath smelling like "dog shit", likely because of his extreme wealth although she claims to have a very complex love and attraction to him. Lifestyle Alex is portrayed as extremely wealthy. Although the LCPD calls her "delusional", leading to rumors that she bluffs and embellishes her lifestyle, they confirm that she is "high society". Her credit cards are frequently maxed out, because she buys six-figure dresses for herself and weekly champagne enemas for her chihuahua Valentino. In some cases, she must call her father to raise the limit on her cards, and in other cases she shoplifts (arrested for it once in 2005, with a dress). However, she is sometimes generous with her purchases, such as buying a car for her housekeeping staff (If Niko brings a cheaper car to pick her up, she says "Nice car, I bought one just like it for my maid", though this could also be merely a veiled insult of Niko's choice of car) and eventually providing Niko 50% discounts at clothing stores (if the relationship level is high enough, Niko can call her and the discount is good for 24 hours) or when she asks Niko where he bought his shoes, so she can buy her father them as a gift. She also goes to Maisonette 9. Dating Preferences Alex prefers expensive clothes from Perseus and expensive cars like the Turismo. She does not like the Banshee, however, as the game does not classify it as a sports car. Her favorite visiting locations include Split Sides comedy club and the Perestroika cabaret club in Broker. She also enjoys eating at The Superstar Cafe. She dislikes eating at diners, claiming they have "bad service". She is one of only 2 girlfriends who enjoys strip clubs. Alex also likes riding motorcycles, as she claims they bring back some memories. Extra What makes Alex an interesting character to date is that she writes a blog on blogsnobs.org. Niko can access her blog by going to blogsnobs.org, clicking on "Sharing" on the in-game internet. In blogsnobs.org, Alex's page is known as Liberated Woman. Here, she blogs regularly about her dates with Niko. This can be useful, because depending on how the blog is written lets the player know if the date was successful or not, or if the places she went were favorable or unfavorable. She will also occasionally send pictures to Niko's phone of herself, or randomly text him with pointless jabber. If you go on enough dates with Alex, Niko will eventually open up to her (to which she says, "for her blog") about his presence in the terror of war, his friends being butchered on a hillside, and his hope of "I just want to be loved." Alex is shocked and doesn't believe him, and insists on trying to get a different answer. She asks Niko about his occupation, and grudgingly, he replies "...construction" which relieves Alex with a witty remark. After a certain amount of dates and Niko asking to come inside enough times, Alex will reveal on her blog that she filmed a video of her and Niko having sex but she did not tell him. She also says that she will find a suitable soundtrack and will put it on electrictit.com. She will also send Niko pictures of herself via text message. These include one of her wearing a thong, and another of her face with a short message teasing Niko by telling him to imagine what her luscious lips would look like giving him a blowjob. As well as sending seductive pictures of herself, she also texts him random messages. When taking her on a date (darts, bowling, etc.), it's better to let her win as she'll be more cheerful than if you were to beat her at a game. Be extremely careful when driving, especially on motorcycles. If you crash or bail out, there will be a good chance that she'll dump you. On her blog and in conversation, she reveals some interesting and bizarre things about herself, although being classed as "delusional". It is unclear which things are true and which is false. These revelations include the following; *She had sex with the gardener at her parents house upstate, until her mother found out and threatened to cancel her credit cards. *She gave her first blowjob in the restroom at Club Liberty. *She had a backstreet abortion at one time, and her mother had many. *She had anorexia. *She once had a heart attack through a combination of not eating, and doing too much coke. *She had her drink spiked when on a night out once, and woke up on an operating table in Peru with a tattoo she has no recollection of getting. *After you go on a few dates with her, Alex will ask Niko if he wants to marry her. LCPD Database record |} Gallery 180px-AlexandraChilton-GTAIV.jpg AlexandraChilton-GTAIV.jpg AlexChilton.png Trivia *If the first date does not go well, Alex may say, "From now on, I'm only dating Americans". *It is revealed through a phone call to Roman right after you start dating her that Niko doesn't really like Alex very much. **It should be noted, however, that Niko will only say this after their first date but on subsequent dates Niko can share a kiss with Alex. *When the player either consistently crashes the car or harms Alex in any way, she will dump the player immediately. *Alex's name might come either from Alex Chilton, a musician of the 1960s, or from The Replacements song called "Alex Chilton", which is dedicated to and about the musician. *Like most characters in the game, Alex will don a unique (if similar to Michelle, Carmen, and Kiki) helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with no visor. *Alex's first car was a pink Stretch. She mentions it to Niko if he is driving one. *Alex is impressed when the player drives at very high speeds, and gives positive comments such as "You're brilliant! Mad and brilliant." or "You drive like you don't give a fuck!" *Her personality and her name might be a parody of Paris Hilton who shares many things in common with Alex; such as being rich, blonde and receiving all her money from her parents and also having recorded a sex tape of herself. *Quite humorously, Alex misspells Niko Bellic's name as "Nico" on her blog. *The game files reveal that Roman Bellic was supposed to give Niko a link to Alex's blog via e-mail and suggest him to write to her. * Her favorite radio station is Electro-Choc. Navigation de:Alexandra Chilton es:Alexandra Chilton fr:Alexandra Chilton pl:Alexandra Chilton Chilton, Alexandra Chilton, Alexandra Category:Girlfriends Chilton, Alexandra